Un segundo en el tiempo
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Tomoyo ha estado muy deprimida por su relacion con Eriol... en sus pensamientos trata de buscar una solucion para q esten juntos, tan lo menos un segundo...


Un Segundo En El Tiempo  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
"Quizás es solo un sueño  
  
o la triste realidad..."  
  
Hace ya algunas semanas llegue a Inglaterra con Eriol, mi amado, mi amor... he estado pensándolo solo en él y yo... solo en nosotros dos, en como rápidamente nuestro amor creció... y en como en menos se ha empezado a perder... por que siempre esta muy ocupado...  
  
"...Pero es que todo empieza   
  
como debe de acabar..."  
  
La lluvia comienza a caer ligeramente, ya me he acostumbrado a ella, al igual que al frió de aquí...  
  
En mis manos tengo una carta de mi amiga Sakura, la cual me informa formalmente de su boda con Li... me alegro por ellos... pero... ¿y yo?  
  
"...Un segundo en el tiempo  
  
eso somos nada más"  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos como pareja? ya perdí la cuenta, pero tengo los días contados desde que él me ignora... ¿y si vuelvo a Japón? sería más fácil para mi...  
  
"...O una breve historia   
  
con miedo a terminar..."  
  
Casi no llega, Nakuru y Spinel tratan de animarme, o de decirme que sale siempre por motivos muy importantes... ¿que acaso lo que siente por mi no es importante? Pero... ¿que es lo siente por mí?  
  
"Quizás este todo escrito  
  
y no se pueda cambiar..."  
  
¿Porque no estoy tan feliz como mi amiga? ¿Porque ella es feliz y yo no? ¿Porque mi felicidad siempre esta pendiente de un hilo? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? Eriol... ¿que sientes verdaderamente por mi? ¿Es verdadero amor? ¿O solo es cariño?  
  
"...Pero solo a vos le pido   
  
una oportunidad..."  
  
Si estuvieras ahora conmigo sentirías como te amo, si ahora no estuvieras tan ocupado... si solo me dieras una oportunidad para que tu sepas todo lo que te quiero, lo que te amo...  
  
"...Caímos en el tiempo  
  
sin podernos escapar..."  
  
El reloj marca de nuevo una hora perdida, una hora sin ti, ya no sé que hacer ¿y si dejo todo atrás? yo misma me estoy hartando de q seas cómplice del tiempo... de que a mi me importe cuanto tiempo estas conmigo y cuanto no...  
  
"...Envidias y complejos   
  
hacen lento el caminar..."  
  
¿y si tienes a alguien más? a otra persona a quien ames? ¿Yo que soy entonces?... no... Tu y yo somos algo mas, no me debo dejar llevar por los celos... porque confió en él...  
  
"Un segundo... Un segundo...  
  
Un segundo... Un segundo..."  
  
Eso es lo que pido, un segundo, un segundo para amarte, un segundo para estar contigo, un segundo para q sepas q estoy aquí, que no soy alguien invisible, que estoy contigo, siempre...  
  
"Más no todo es tristeza  
  
en este bello lugar..."  
  
Cuando llegue aquí contigo estaba muy feliz, pensaba en nuestro futuro... en que podíamos hacer muchas cosas, en que algo más tenia preparados el destino, ese día era soleado y hermoso, pero hoy... hoy esta lloviendo y hace frió...  
  
"...La vida es un regalo   
  
q debemos de cuidar..."  
  
Oigo q abren la puerta y voy a ver quien es... es Eriol quien llega todo mojado, se limpia los lentes y trata de ver bien, me ve que estoy escondida detrás de una puerta, sonríe y se acerca a mi... me abraza, siento su chaqueta húmeda, pero más allá de eso, siento su corazón, que se acelera mientras más juntos estamos...  
  
"...El tiempo es muy difícil  
  
muy difícil de aceptar..."  
  
Nos acercamos más para darnos un beso, me demuestra así que le importo, y que me ama... de sus labios salen sus palabras las cuales me dicen lo mucho que me quiere... creo que tanto como yo a él... me pide una disculpa por no estar conmigo todo el tiempo...  
  
"...Pero es que solo somos   
  
un segundo y nada más..."  
  
Lo abrazo fuertemente a mí, al parecer está sorprendido, pero no me importa... por que ya esta aquí, conmigo, por fin él a mi lado, por lo menos ese segundo... porque eso solo somos... un segundo nada más...  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿Les gusto? ¿Les gusto? díganme que si, por q a mi me encanto!! xD en fin, este Fic de la linda Tomoyito y de Eriol esta especialmente dedicado a ti querida Mei!! Feliz Cumple! te quiero mucho mucho y lo sabes!!  
  
Ah! Solo una aclaración, si ya leyeron Destino y Esperanza… bueno, al final de este y al inicio de Secuela de un amor (estos dos anteriores escritos por la maravillosa Meiko Akiyama) pues este fic estaría justo en medio de ambos… si no entienden ni jota de lo q les estoy diciendo ¿Qué esperan lean "Destino y Esperanza" y "Secuela de un amor" :   
  
T.T me siento tan bien, hace mucho rato que ya no escribía ningún fic de Card Captor Sakura... y además esta vez fue de Tomoyito... quienes algunos dicen que no le pongo tanta atención como a Sakura... claro q lo hago... si es tan encantadora la niña xD  
  
Por cierto, la canción es de Cristian Castro, un cantante mexicano q no sé q tan conocido sea por el extranjero... bueno, pues esta canción llamada "un segundo" es de su primer álbum!! Aun lo tengo (en si, fue mi primer cd ^^) espero hayan escuchado alguna vez esta canción, es muy linda... y me inspiro para escribir este fic... espero de verdad que les haya gustado... o si no, cualquier comentario por favor a:  
  
asuka_sakura@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic ^^ 


End file.
